Promise of a lifetime: Rise of A Hokage
by thewanderingwolfknight
Summary: Naruto's life changed severely after the battle against Zabuza and Haku. Watch as Naruto protects his precious people due to a promise of a lifetime TenNaruHina. Not good at summaries
1. Promise

Hey Guys, ThewanderingwolfKnight or WWK here and here is a Naruto story. It will have action, Drama, and of course love. hopefully everyone will like it so sit back, relax and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto –sighs- does anybody read this thing anymore?

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter one: Revelations**_

Team seven walked quietly through the road after the grueling battle they had fought with the now deceased Momochi Zabuza and Haku. Sakura turned her head towards her raven haired teammate and touched his shoulder slightly. "Sasuke, have you noticed Naruto has been quiet since after the battle with Haku?" Sakura asked as Sasuke looked at her and nodded. "I Know" He said as Sakura looked at him, surprised he replied to her question. The two stared at a silent Naruto looking at his right hand with pain etched on his face. _'Haku…..'_

_Flashback: five days ago_

_A young girl walked barefoot and softly through the forest with a soft smile on her face as she held a small basket, looking for herbs until she spotted Naruto leaning on a tree, sleeping quietly. She reached inside her Kimono belt and took out a senbon and aimed at the sleeping genin but stopped herself. Instead, she put the senbon back into her Kimono belt and slowly walked up to the sleeping genin and smiled. "It's time to wake up" She said softly as Naruto opened his eyes and she could barely hold in her surprise. 'His eyes are beautiful' she thought to herself as he gave her a smile while he stood up and stretched. _

"_Hehe, thanks for waking me up miss" Naruto said as Haku stood up and smiled at him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage of Kohona, what's your name?" Naruto asked as he lifted his right hand and opened his palm towards Haku. "My name is Haku" She said with a smile as she shook hands with the young Genin. "It's good to meet you" They both said at the same time and laughed softly. Naruto looked down and noticed a basket with herbs inside of it and asked "Do you need some help with that?" Haku nodded lightly and together they searched for some medical herbs. "So why do you need these?" Naruto asked as he put some herbs he found into Haku's basket. "These are for my father" Haku said as Naruto looked at her and grinned, making her blush slightly. "I'm sure he's a nice guy since he raised such a nice and beautiful Girl" Naruto said as he returned to look for more herbs, missing the huge blush that now covered her face. A few hours later, Haku and Naruto laid down with a sigh as they looked at the clouds in the sky. "Do you have a dream Haku-chan?" Naruto asked as Haku turned her head to look at him and nodded. _

"_My dream is to protect my precious people from harm. What about You Naruto-kun?" Naruto gave her a wide grin as he stood up and did a heroic pose, making Haku laugh. "My dream is to become the Hokage even surpassing The Yondaime" Naruto said as Haku stood up and clapped her hands. "That's a wonderful dream Naruto-kun, I hope it comes true" Haku said as Naruto smiled softly at her. Haku smiled back as they sat back down and looked at the sky._

_After half an hour of staring at the sky in peace, Haku sat up and sighed softly, knowing she would see him again in a few days. "I have to go now Naruto-kun" She said softly as Naruto looked up at her with a frown on his face but it turned into a smile. "Will I see you again Haku-chan?" Naruto asked as Haku smiled sadly. _

"_We'll see each other again soon" Haku said as Naruto stood up and helped Haku up with a gentle smile. "I hope so, I had so much fun with you today" He said softly as Haku smiled back softly and hugged him. Naruto, stunned hugged her back with a wide smile on his face. They stayed like this for a few minutes and then they let each other go. Haku gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips and said "Thank you for a wonderful day" and with that, she left a stunned Naruto touching his lips with a dreamy smile on his face._

_Two days later_

_Haku watched sadly as Naruto's hair fell over his eyes as he held Sasuke in his arms, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Is it the first time you've watched a comrade die?" She asked as she tried to keep her voice steady, her heart slowly broke as she watched a tear fall from Naruto's eye onto Sasuke's headband. "You'll pay for this" Naruto whispered fiercely as white mist rose around Naruto and around the ice dome. Haku watched in shock as Naruto's shining blue eyes change into blood crimson and his "whiskers" became bolder. Haku felt his chakra rising higher than her own and asked out of fear "What are you?!" _

_Naruto roared angrily as crimson chakra swirled around his body and out of the dome and taking shape as a head of a fox. Haku shot more ice senbon at Naruto, only to have him roar and send the senbon away. Haku flew out of the ice mirror and headed into another one only to have Naruto catch her left wrist. Haku was being flung back out of the mirror and getting nailed in the jaw from Naruto crimson covered fist. She flew out of his hands and through one of her mirrors and crashed landed hard on the ground. Naruto walked out of the dome and walked towards the battered Haku and stopped in his tracks as she stood up and he watched in sadness as half of her mask fell off, showing the face he wanted to see again until this day. Naruto's eyes slowly turned back to normal, but also showing fresh tears that was in his eyes. _

"_H-Haku? Haku felt tears fall from her eyes as Naruto slowly walked towards her, his tears falling from his eyes at a fast rate. "Why?" he asked tearfully as he stood in front of Haku. Haku threw herself into him as she cried on his chest. Naruto's Face was unreadable as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun" Haku said tearfully as Naruto stayed silent, his hands balled into a fist. Haku stepped back from Naruto and held her arms out. _

"_Kill me Naruto-kun, I have nothing left to live for now" Naruto looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head. "Naruto, I have nothing left to live for anymore. I'm nothing but a useless tool to Zabuza-sama now, please kill me" Naruto stared at her with an angry look on his face, his eyes flashing back to crimson. "Nothing Left to live for?! Haku, you have everything to live for…..You're not some useless tool to me" Naruto said softly as hugged Naruto tightly and gave him a bitter kiss on the lips which Naruto returned. Haku broke the kiss gave him one last smile. _

"_I want you to Become the greatest Hokage this world has ever seen" and with that, she ran into the Mirror and appeared in front of Zabuza and took Kakashi's Raikiri straight through her chest, killing her instantly. Naruto heard Haku scream and a body falling to the ground then he fell on his knees, his hot tears falling from his face as he heard a groan from the area Sasuke was laying in. Naruto quickly wiped his tears and ran towards a now living Sasuke and something in his mind snapped._

'_Haku couldn't kill him' He thought to himself as he felt his tears returning but pushed them back and helped the drained Sasuke to his feet. "I didn't need your help getting up dope" Sasuke said as Naruto stayed quiet and ran from Sasuke and deeper into the mist. Naruto found Kakashi and Zabuza facing a huge crowd of renegades that was working for Gato. "I see that Bitch is dead and Zabuza doesn't look far from it" The short pudgy man said as Naruto growled fiercely at him. "How dare you talk about Haku-chan like that" Naruto said darkly as he walked slowly to the crowd of people only to be stopped by Zabuza. "Kid, I'll take care of them" Zabuza said as he gave an evil smirk towards the army of renegades as he walked towards Naruto and said "Haku spoke nothing but you these past few days while she helped heal me. You made her last days something special" Zabuza said as he ran towards the group and began to fight them. _

_After Zabuza killed Gato and most of his army, Kakashi laid the dying Zabuza next to Haku as Zabuza said "Thank you Hatake for doing this" Kakashi nodded as he noticed Sakura with a battered and wounded Sasuke hanging from her shoulders. "It's about time you two arrived" Kakashi said as the reunited team seven looked at Zabuza as he stared at the dead Haku and said "I did this to you Haku. I thought you were nothing than a mere tool in the beginning but now I see I was blind to think that" Zabuza struggled and used his left and to touch Haku's cold cheek. _

"_I know you're in a better place but I also know I won't be going to that place" Zabuza said as he turned his head towards Naruto and said "Kid, I want you to use my blade –coughs- for good, not for the reasons I used it for" Naruto nodded as he watched Zabuza close his eyes and smiled. _

"_For the first time in my life, I've never been this happy" Zabuza then closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. Naruto turned his head towards the fallen ninja and bowed in respect. 'Goodbye Zabuza' Naruto thought to himself as he saw a snowflake fall from the sky. "Is this your doing Haku?" Naruto said as he turned his head back to Haku and noticed a lone tear falling from her eye. Naruto gave a sad smile and leaned over Haku's body and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Haku-chan"_

_End flashback_

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked as Naruto looked at him with cold blue eyes. "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei" He said as Kakashi took out a scroll and threw it to Naruto and said "After you went to sleep after the battle, I sealed Zabuza's sword into this scroll" Naruto caught the scroll and thanked his Sensei and continued to think in silence. _'I want you to Become the greatest Hokage this world has ever seen'_ Haku's voice suddenly played in his mind as he smiled gently, looking at the sky. _'Haku, I will protect my precious people and I will become the greatest Hokage, that's a promise of a lifetime'_

* * *

Naruto: If I want to protect my precious people, I need to know how to wield this sword first. But I wonder who will help me

Naruto: Next time on _Rise of a Hokage: The weapon master_

Naruto: I hope I'm ready for this

* * *

WWK: I hope you guys liked this chapter so leave me some feedback and -waves- see you next time.


	2. The weapon master

**Hey Guys, WWK here and I wanted to say thanks for reading the first chapter of **_**Promise of a lifetime: Rise of A Hokage**_ **I'm glad a lot of people liked it so ****everyone in attendance. To all the girls and boys around the world, I bring you Chapter two of my story so sit back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The weapon Master**_

Naruto and his team arrived at the gates of their village Konohagakure no Sato and smiled (Even Sasuke smiled –gasps-) at each other, knowing that they survived their first mission and came home to tell the tale. "Now kids, I'm going to report our mission to the Hokage. You all can have the rest of the day off" Kakashi said as Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked. Kakashi noticed Naruto silent form and also said "Sasuke, Sakura, you two can leave. I want to speak to Naruto alone" Sasuke shrugged and walked off as Sakura followed him intent on asking him on a date.

"Naruto, you have been quiet since our mission ended, you didn't even join in the celebration. Now tell me what's wrong" Naruto looked down that ground and told Kakashi everything, from meeting Haku until their last moments together, leaving Kakashi stunned. "I see why you've been so quiet" Kakashi looked at the sky as if he was deciding on something important. After a few minutes of looking at the sky, Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Did you mean that promise?" He asked as Naruto nodded and smiled.

"It wasn't just a promise, it was a promise of a lifetime" Naruto said as Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Naruto didn't know this but this very moment, Hatake Kakashi was very proud of him. "Then I'll help you complete that promise" Kakashi said as Naruto looked on at him in shock and happiness. Except for Ojii-san (Sandaime), Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan and Yuki-chan, No one ever bothered to help him for anything. Naruto then bowed deeply and said as he kept his tears back "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi smiled and lifted Naruto up and smiled beneath his mask.

"It's no problem, I'm your Sensei, and it's my job to help my students. Now, I've watched your battle and although you're very good with your clones, you can't always win by overpowering your opponent. Sometimes it takes tactics and deception to beat your opponent" Kakashi said as Naruto nodded and understanding but before he could say anything, Kakashi then said "I want you to get some new clothes.

I don't think that Orange even a bright color orange would suit you in a stealth mission" Naruto looked bummed but then thought _'If this is going to help keep my promise then it's a sacrifice I must make' _"Alright Sensei" Naruto said and ran off, leaving a chuckling Kakashi standing near the gates of the village. Naruto sprinted towards his favorite clothes shop and looked at it. Aoi Sukai was the most popular clothes store in every village of the elemental nations. It was pretty big considering that it looked small on the outside. Naruto walked inside and looked around. Multiple people walked around the store with their children which made Naruto sigh softly.

There was a time in his life where he wanted a family and often when he sees other families, he feels worthless, unloved and often breaking down in the comfort of his home. Naruto decided that he would not go down this road aright now and sighed as he walked to a medium sized desk and said "Hey Yuki-chan" Naruto "Just a minute Naruto-kun, let me finish grabbing these boxes" A voice cried out of the open door behind the desk as Naruto tapped his foot and heard a bunch of objects fall on the ground and then heard a tired sigh. "Do you need help Yuki-chan?" A woman popped her head from behind the door and smiles. Yuki was in her mid twenties she had bright blue eyes and long black hair, a red kimono and a pair of black gloves which till this day Naruto doesn't know why she wears them. Yuki was from the now destroyed whirlpool village as one of the remaining survivors of the third ninja war that had claimed countless lives. She thought of Naruto as a little brother and when he found out he was carrying the fox, he had trusted her enough to tell her the truth. Naruto loved Yuki like an older sister because unlike a lot of people who shunned him, she hadn't turned him away and they've been closer than they ever have been since then.

"That would be helpful" Yuki said as Naruto jumped over the desk and helped her put the remaining boxes away. "Thanks for the help Naruto-kun." Yuki said as Naruto nodded and scratched his cheek slightly with a smile playing on his lips. "No problem. It was the least I could do" Naruto said as Yuki gave him a smile and sat behind her desk while Naruto went back to the front of the desk. "Now Naruto-kun, Welcome to Aoi Sukai (blue sky) shopping center, how may I help you?" Yuki asked as Naruto laughed inwardly at the name and said "I would like to pick out some new clothes due to the fact Orange isn't stealthy" Naruto said as Yuki giggled and stepped away from her desk and together they walked down many aisles until Naruto had found what he was looking for.

"Would you like to try them on before you buy them?" Yuki asked as Naruto gave her a smile and walked into the dressing room with the clothes he and Yuki had picked out for himself. When Naruto stepped out from the dressing room, Yuki found herself blushing at the way Naruto looked. Naruto wore a black skin tight shirt with a violet strip going down the left side of his shirt, a pair of baggy black pants, Two violet fingerless gloves, a pair of black shoes, black goggles hanging off of his neck and in his hands was a violet jacket with black flames at the bottom of it. "Well, how do I look?" Naruto asked as Yuki shook her head and gave him a grin and two thumbs up. Naruto smiled as he handed Yuki the money he had to pay her and started putting his jacket on as he walked out of the store. Naruto pondered what he should do next as he walked down the street, not noticing the looks he was getting form everyone that he walked past.

"I should learn how to use this Zanbato" Naruto said to himself as he took out the scroll which held Zabuza's sword or now his sword. "Maybe Kakashi-sensei knows of someone that could help me" Naruto said as he started to run towards the Hokage Tower, knowing he was being debriefed by the Hokage.

_**Hokage Tower **_

"And that's what happened Hokage-sama" Kakashi said as Sarutobi smoked his pipe and frowned lightly. "I see Kakashi-san. Naruto took it that hard to seeing his first death and it was the person who he loved right?" Sarutobi asked as Kakashi nodded and looked out the window to see a purple streak running towards the tower. Kakashi and Sarutobi knew who it was and decided that they would finish the debriefing later on that day. Naruto ran into the building, completely and deliberately ran past the secretary who had beaten him a few months back for disrespecting the Hokage by calling him "Ojii-san".

Kakashi sighed deeply as Naruto ran into the Hokage's quarters and slammed the doors shut. "Whew. That was a close one" Naruto said with a grin on his face he sat down in front of the Hokage's desk and said "Like the new look Ojii-san? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi gave a soft chuckle and said "I think the new look suits you But Naruto, where is your Hiate-ate?" Naruto took it out of his pocket and tied it on his forehead. Kakashi nodded his head in approval in Naruto's look and said "I'm impressed Naruto now ready for your next instructions?"

Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded fiercely and awaited patiently as Kakashi took out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Alright Naruto, this man will help you train in Kenjutsu. But be warned, he is a very tough teacher to those he has trained. In order for him to be your sensei, he challenges you and only one managed to beat him" Naruto shook his hand dismissively and said with a confidant smile on his face. "Don't worry Sensei, I don't care how hard he is, I'll beat him and make him my teacher. No matter what" Kakashi and Sarutobi smiled at the young genin as he darted out of the room through the window with a shout of "Later guys", leaving Kakashi and Sarutobi alone to continue their debriefing of Team seven's first mission.

Naruto ran and jumped from roof to roof as he searched where his future Sensei's dojo could be. After two hours of searching around the village, Naruto stopped in front of a weapons store and walked inside to see an old friend of his during his failed year in the academy. "Hey Tenten" The girl with her hair styled in two buns looked up and smiled cheerfully at the blond and said "Naruto, It's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto walked towards the counter and leaned his forearms on the clear counter. "It has but as you can see now, I didn't fail the third time around" Naruto said grinning as Tenten chuckled lightly as they began to talk for a good solid hour until Tenten noticed he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. "Naruto, what's that in your hand?" She asked curiously as Naruto gave a sheepish smile and opened it up and said

"It's the reason I came here in the first place. I'm supposed to find a sword master to help me learn to use my Zanbato. I think his name is Vega" Tenten stared at the paper and said "That's my dad, I'll go get him for you so don't move Naruto" Tenten said as she ran to the back room, leaving a satisfied Naruto leaning on the counter. _'What luck, I meet my very first friend ever and then my new sensei'_ Naruto thought with glee as Tenten stepped out of the back room with her father. The man had medium black hair, piercing onyx eyes, a scar of an "X" on his right cheek, a white changshan_ (Chinese long shirt), _and two pair of white xiaoyuankou _(Chinese kung fu shoes)_. Naruto looked at him in amazement as his future sensei looked down at him and said "What do you want kid?"

Naruto bowed slightly and looked his sensei straight in the eye and said "Can I become your student?" Vega looked serious as looked out at the sun setting in the sky while he crossed his arms deep in thought. Tenten watched as her father stared out at the sun and suddenly got this chill she was all too familiar with. This chill she felt was from her father's icy cold stare at the young Uzumaki boy. Naruto stared in shock as Vega's eyes turned from onyx to steel blue and even felt himself freeze up due to the cold stare. _'Why….Can't I move?'_ Naruto thought to himself as Vega chuckled amusingly and said "This move….is called the spell of frozen terror or simply known as the Shino Epo" Naruto felt himself move again after Vega's eyes turned back to normal but a frowned still on his face.

"You want to become my student and yet you can't break out of the Shino Epo?! Pathetic." Vega said as Naruto stared fiercely at him and said "Look old man (Tenten gasped) I gave a promise of a lifetime to someone and I don't care if I have force you to become my Sensei, You will be My Sensei" Naruto said as Vega inwardly smiled and thought _'This Kid has guts'_ "Fine, You want me to be your sensei then follow me" Vega said as he walked into the backroom with Naruto and Tenten in tow. Naruto stepped into the backroom and was amazed at what he saw. "This is our training field" Tenten said Sakura blossoms fell around the three gently while Naruto could hear a waterfall nearby and nearly felt himself wanting to stay here as he saw the setting sun making the training area look more beautiful each minute he stayed there.

Vega took off his changshan to reveal black martial arts pants, a white silk sash that was around his waist, a chiseled chest with a scar running across his right shoulder to his left side waist and two white gloves. "If you want to become my student then you must pass my test" Vega said as Naruto looked confused as Vega stepped into a fighting position and said "If you can lay one blow on me, anywhere on my body and before the sun fully sets then I will accept you as my student" Naruto gave a smirk as he stepped into his own fighting position and said "Bring it on"

* * *

Naruto: This guy is faster than I could ever imagine

Vega: Stray focused Kid, your time is almost up

Tenten: You can do it Naruto

Vega: Next time on _**Promise of a lifetime: Rise of A Hokage, Naruto vs. Vega, **_You better be ready Kid cause I won't hold back

* * *

_**Well, another chapter is done, I hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time -waves-**_


	3. Naruto vs Vega

_Hey guys Welcome back and thanks for the support unlike some FF writers, I don't care if I get reviews or not. I like the fact that a lot of people like the story so in everyone in attendance, to the people who like my story and waited for the next chapter let me just sat back, relax and Enjoy chapter three of __**Promise of A lifetime: Rise of A Hokage**__. -Smiles- Enjoy the show_

* * *

_Recap:_ _"__If you want to become my student then you must pass my test" Vega said as Naruto looked confused While Vega stepped into a fighting position and said with a grin playing on his face "If you can lay one blow on me, anywhere on my body and before the sun fully sets then I will accept you as my student" Naruto gave a smirk as he stepped into his own fighting position and said "Bring it on"_

* * *

_Chapter three: Naruto vs. Vega_

The Sakura blossoms floated softly in the air as the two combatants stared at each other. The older opponent had a small grin sporting his face while his young opponent across the field from him has a scowl on his. "Hajime" Tenten said as Naruto charged recklessly at Vega and threw a punch at him, only to have Vega side step and kneed the young Uzumaki in the stomach, Making Naruto gasp for breath while Vega slammed his elbow into Naruto's back, sending him to the ground. Naruto groaned in pain as he struggled to get up only to have Vega kick him hard in his stomach, sending Naruto flying barely over the ground and slamming into a boulder.

Naruto slid on his knees as his hair feel over his eyes, his gasps for air slowly calming down as he gave a smirk at his future Sensei and said "I –huff- See you aren't –wheeze- taking it easy on me" Naruto said as Vega's grin disappeared from his face and asked "Why. Are you weak enough for me to hold back?" Naruto looked up with a feral look in his eyes and said "No…….This makes it a lot more fun"

Vega looked surprise as Naruto stood up and dashed towards him, his blue eyes shining in excitement while he jumped in the air and delivered a spiraling corkscrew kick towards Vega who dodged it successfully by jumping over the spiraling Naruto and landing on the ground, not expecting twenty clones to appear from the ground and began to dog pile the seasoned fighter. Vega gave a wild smirk and kneeled on the ground as his Onyx eyes changed to a piercing blue and began to rapidly make hands signs and smirked as he bit his right thumb and slammed both of his hands on the ground and shouted _"Reijingu Sutōmu (Raging storm)_".

Tenten and Naruto watched in shock and awe as chakra spikes rose around Vega and destroyed every single one of his clones. "No……Way" Naruto said as Vega slowly stood up, his arms crossed while the smoke from the destroyed clones rose around him and the only thing Naruto could see from the smoke was Vega's piercing blue eyes. _'This feeling…..Is this fear?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he slowly stood up and made his favorite sign.

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu (shadow clone Jutsu)_" Vega nearly gasped in amazement as one fifty clones stood with the original in front of the massive army of blond shinobi. Naruto pointed at the shocked Vega and said "CHARGE!!!" the Clones yelled loudly as they charged at Vega, Who was charging at the large group of clones and when they meet, smoke was already in the air as the yells and groans of the clones rang out in the ait before they disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Vega ducked under an upcoming kick while he caught the leg and threw the clones into an upcoming group of clones then he flipped over a clone behind him and kicked the clone in the back off the head, sending Vega flying forward, killing ten more of his opponent's clones. Tenten watched her father in amazement as he rolled on the ground and began to trip the clones, making them fall to the ground while he bit his thumb and made different seals Naruto never saw before and frowned as Vega smeared the blood on his right arm and said "Divine Seal release, ******Enerugi-kusari********(energy chain)**" He then swung the chain around him, destroying the clones the fell to the ground and some the was still standing up. _'Dad, You once told me that you fought the Yondaime like this during the great Shinobi war…..I didn't believe you at the time but now watching you use our bloodline so easily without breaking a sweat, I truly believe that you fought him….And defeated him' _Tenten thought to

Herself as she watched Vega slammed his energy chain into the ground and pulled up a glowing staff from the ground and began to strike down the clones that surrounded around him with his staff and his chain. Naruto watched in shock as he watched his clones being decimated by Vega and dispersed them, leaving Naruto and Vega (And don't forget Tenten) alone on the training field. Naruto looked at the sun and nearly gasped as he knew he was less than seven minutes away from failing this test and ultimately never being able to keep his promise to Zabuza or Haku.

'_Let's hope my plan works_ Naruto thought to himself as he took out his scroll as he bit his thumb and with a cloud of smoke, Naruto held his Zanbato proudly in his hands. Vega looked at the Zanbato in shock as Naruto made two clones, each of them holding a clone of the Zanbato in their hands. Naruto then threw his Zanbato and smirked inwardly as Vega dodged it and started to charge at him. Naruto couldn't even attempted to shield himself due to Vega slamming his staff into his stomach, sending the Genin to the ground, trying to fill air into his lungs while he looked up and saw a smirking Vega looking down at him.

"This test is finished Kid, You fail" Vega said as Naruto smirked and winked before he dispersed into smoke. "What in the hell?!" Vega yelled as he felt a fist plant itself in his head, sending him to the ground with a loud "Thump". Vega looked up to see Naruto grinning down at him while also giving him the peace sign. "Look Underneath the underneath Vega-sensei" Naruto said Naruto said as Vega's eyes widened in surprise. _'He never took out the Zanbato, He only made a shadow clone of himself and henged himself into the Zanbato then he threw it, excepting for me to dodge it. What a clever kid' _

Vega thought to himself as Tenten ran out to them with a huge grin on her face as she saw Naruto jumping up and down until he saw Vega stood up and crossed his arms with a serious look on his face. "That was a very smart move Kid and to say I'm impressed would be an understatement" Vega said as Naruto grinned at Tenten who was catching her breath as Vega continued on. "What Can I say? You've passed" Naruto jumped in the air with a yell of "YATTA!!!" and hugged Tenten tightly as he started hoping around with her in his arms, making her cheeks redden slightly. Vega crossed his arms and looked at the now starry sky and thought _'Hmm looks like things will be more interesting for now on'_

* * *

Naruto: Man those moves Vega-sensei pulled were awesome.

Vega: Listen, to learn those "Awesome" Moves, you'll have to have control over that chakra

Hinata: I-I'll help you Naruto-kun

Vega: Hm. Next time on _**Promise of a lifetime: Rise of a Hokage: Chakra Control, Meet Hinata Hyuuga**_

Hinata: I-I won't let you down N-Naruto-kun

* * *

_That was my first fight scene I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next week -waves- bye for now_


	4. Note

WWK: Hey guys WWK here and Don't worry, the next chapter should be done anytime this week but on a side note, Have you guys read 437 yet? If you did then trust me, I'm shocked and worried for her. I don't think she'll die but if she does then It would be very sad for us Naruto fans to lose someone like her.

Beastboy: I agree with you Wolf, I've been reading it too and that came as a blow

Naruto U.: -nods- She better live

Yusuke Y.: She will Uzumaki

Miroku: Yes Wolf-san, she'll live or Pein will be looking at my wind tunnel

Sanosuke S.: Like that would work.

Spider-man: Wrong. My agility would beat him

-everyone starts arguing-

WWK: -interrupts the fight- Anyways, We here at Rise of a Hokage wishes for her to be alive

Naruto U.: Please live Hime

WWK: so everyone in attendance. To everyone that loves her and wants her to live

Beastboy: -interrupts-Can I do it?

WWK: sure

Beastboy: Be sure to check in For the next chapter of Promise of a lifetime: Rise of A Hokage

Sanosuke S.: Coming sometime this week

Spider-man and Miroku: See you soon

Naruto and Yusuke: YEAH!!!


	5. Note 2

_WWK: hey guys. Listen, I'm going put this story on hiatus but not because I gave up on it, far from it. It's just a friend of mine who is also A fanfiction writer called Zane the Kamikage passed away a few weeks ago so I've been very depressed about it but earlier today, I decided to instead of finishing my story, I'm going to finish his first as a tribute to him. I hope you guys understand and I hope everyone respects my decision to press pause on this story until my tribute story is finished. I also hope you guys check out my tribute story to my friend so to my friend in the heavens. Until we meet again. _


End file.
